1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers and more specifically to a protective covering to slip over the back of a movie/theater seat to act as a personal barrier between the user and the surface of the seat back
2. Description of the Prior Art
There were no prior art devices found to be used as protective covering for movie theater seats. The only prior art devices found related to automobile seat covers.